The present invention was the subject matter of DDP Registration No. 171644 which was filed in the U.S. Patent Office on June 10, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,637,810; 4,596,540; 3,783,704; and, 1,452,704 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse closed loop drive belt constructions. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, these devices do not represent the complete body of drive belt constructions worthy of patent protection.
Anyone who has experienced a drive belt failure on a piece of machinery realizes the hopeless and frustrating feelings that result from the knowledge that all productive and useful activity will be suspended until such time as a new drive belt can be substituted for the broken one. In addition, the owner or operator of the machinery is also faced with the normally labor intensive and time consuming chore of removing at least one of the drive pulleys on the machinery, so that the new drive belt may be installed, and then replacing the drive pulley so that the machinery may operate in its intended manner.
Obviously, those individuals who are most involved with belt driven machinery are only too acutely aware of the fact that a new replacement drive belt construction would have to be developed to overcome the deficiencies found in the prior art constructions.